Home sweet Home
by 1KeyFun
Summary: So our turtles travel to future and they meet them selves . But amazingly they are humans and they go to school . And the bad part is they still battle Shredder . Hope you enjoy it :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything starts in a planet called Himerija .

"Cooommeee oooon, Doooonnyy!" Mikey shouted impatiently, a distinct whine to his voice.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" came the exasperated response.

"Move your shell faster, Don!" said a rough Brooklyn accented voice.

"Shut up, Raph, and just do what you were told to do."

Leonardo jumped and landed next to Don. "Donny, any good news?"

"Well for now …. No."

Leo turned to his brothers. They were struggling with the _'friendly'_ population of this planet.

"Leo, grab those wires," Leo did as he was told.

Donny was trying to fix the machine so they could go back home.

"Guys?" Mikey interrupted.

"What now, Mike?" Raph asked and turned to Mikey, his eyes widened in shock, "Oh…"

"Oh? That's all you can say? Oh?" Mikey asked with a smirk on his face.

"Leo, would ya like ta turn around now?" Raph asked calmly.

"Not now Raph," said Don and Leo were disregarding Raph, when suddenly a scream of pain echoed within the area, "AAHHH!"

Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Oh my god …. Mikey!" Leo shouted, his eyes wide in panic.

Mikey was in the air screaming in pain. He was being held up by a huge monster who held him in his clawed hands, digging in painfully as he roared.

That Monster was just like the planets people but much bigger and fatter. The strangest thing was that all the people were just standing and watching.

"Leo, go help Mikey! I'm gonna finish repairing it myself," Don told him quickly, a weak smile on his face.

Leo nodded firmly and ran to where Mikey and the monster were fighting.

"Let go of my brother you freak!" Raph roared angrily, he was already there and fighting. He twirled his Sais as he moved to attack but he got hit by it instead and flew into the wall hard. He groaned in pain.

Leo moved forward and dodged every obstacle in his way. He already had a plan to save Mikey. His eyes narrowed as he got close to Raph and examined the situation. While the beast was concentrating on hurting Mikey, he saw an advantage. Leo frowned as he saw Mikey's eyes starting to close. _He had to hurry!_

"Raph, distract him!" Leo ordered quickly.

"What?" Raph asked as he was patting his forehead confused, shaking his head quickly to clear it.

"NOW!"

When Leo screamed like that, Raph just snapped, knowing that was one order he had to follow. "Oh yeah, sorry," he muttered as he jumped to his feet, running towards the monster.

Leo had to act fast because Mikey was getting crushed with every second wasted.

"Hey freak!" Raph screamed again, glaring angrily at the beast. He was trying to distracting the monster. He reached down, grabbing a few stones as he said, "Yo beastie!" tossing the rocks right in the monsters face, "you eva' hear of a breath mint?"

When the monsters attention was on Raph, Leo made his move. He got closer to the hand which was crushing Mikey and drew his swords out and just sliced off the monsters hand.

The hand fell on the ground and released Mikey.

Leo grabbed Mikey as he fell limply towards the ground and Leo noticed Mikey was unconscious.

The monster was screaming and was tossing to all sides as blood gushed from the severed hand.

Raph jumped next to Leo, eyes darting to Mikey before he glanced up towards Don, "Don! We have ta move it!" Raph shouted frantically.

They were still surrounded by the people of this planet who were starting to look upset.

"It's done!" Donny said with a smirk on his face as he got up.

"Great, then let's go!" Leo stood up, holding Mikey in his arms as he moved towards Don.

"It's not that done," Don said hurriedly, waving his hand to stop.

"What?" Raph asked confused, "Ya jist said it was done!"

"Well … we have to make the coordinates are right and then the years are inputted correctly…." Don started to explain.

Leo looked around worriedly. They didn't have any other option; this planet was going to kill them. And Mikey was hurt. "We are going NOW Donny. Any coordinates will be alright." he ordered to Donny.

"But, Leo, what if…" Don started to say but he was interrupted.

"No buts, Don, we are leaving! Now! Get it ready!" Leo said, his voice was strong and demanding.

Don sighed and started to activate the portal. Every second '_friendly_' population of the Himerija planet moved closer to them, causing them to get nervous as they tensed up.

"Donny ?" Raph said with fear in his voice, "Can ya hurry it up?"

"NOW!" Don shouted suddenly, and they were engulfed in a bright light.

For a few seconds it was dark and they felt like they were floating. Just like the first time they travelled. Soon they opened their eyes and saw they were on a roof.

"Don, where are we?" Leo asked as he laid Mikey on the ground, glad for a chance to examine him.

"I guess we're in.." Don glanced around quickly, "in New York…"

Leo and Raph looked at each other confused and then at Donny.

"How do you know?" Leo asked, walking closer to Donny curious.

"Look," Don said as he pointed at a huge screen on a building.

"_New York – 00:08"_

"Wow," Raph said, walking closer to Leo.

"That's not as bad as I thought," Don said with a huge smirk, "I was worried we'd end up somewhere else."

"Oh really?" a nice but unknown voice asked.

Leo took out his weapons, whirling around. Raph moved just as quick, his Sais already twirling as he yanked them out.

Don was ready to take Mikey, hurrying to where his little brother lay unconscious.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Dudes! No need for that," the voice said quickly, but those words didn't make them lay their weapons down. They were tense and ready for battle, especially after being attacked at the last planet.

They all looked at the shadow near the edge of the rooftop, when a man suddenly appeared from the darkness. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was bright orange.

"Hmmm… Nice, as always," said the man. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Who are you? " Leo asked with a dark voice, still hesitant to listen.

"Oh come on, Leo, be nicer to your brother," the man said with a chuckle.

Leo , Don and Raph looked a bit shocked, glancing at eachother warily.

"Take m….I mean, take Mikey and go with me. I know a place where you'll be safe," the man said smiling, turning around and starting to walk away, his footsteps not even making a sound as he walked.

"Where ?" Leo demanded, glaring at the man who ordered them around.

The man stopped in place, turning around and looking at them with a bigger smile said:

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Normal POV

Everyone stood in silence, when suddenly the silence was broken by slow footsteps that came closer.

Leo was standing still, eyes watching warily, not moving. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do next.

Donny bit his lip but slowly walked over, going passed Leo as he held Mikey in his arms. Mikey's breathing was raspy and his skin color pale.

"D-don, what are you doing? " Leo asked; his voice tingeing with slight panic and uncertainty. He tried not to look at the man that was standing near them, still waiting for an answer.

"Leo," Donny started slow and his voice sounded lost, "I don't know about you Leo, but right know what I can see " Don silent him self for few seconds and then continued " is that Mikey is dying. If we won't do something now, we'll lose him," Donny sighed and walked to stand next to the man, watching Leo for an answer.

"Okay, Donny, I'm with ya'," Raph said with a weak smile, "What ya' say fearless?"

Leo stood silent, his face blank as he didn't know what to do or what to say because the only thoughts whirling in his head were of Don's last words _"…we'll lose him..."_

"Hey?!" Raph asked again and patted his shoulder in concern, trying to get him to focus.

"I'm coming," Leo said quickly, jolting back into awareness as he hurried over.

Raph was standing still, watching Leo walk over with shock in his eyes, _"He gave up wit' out even arguin'" _He thought, glancing over to Mikey who was still silent in Donny's arms.

"Ok dudes," The man said, starting to talk, "I guess we'll have to move fast, right?" He turned around and faced the city.

"Please, will you ….. I mean do you have something that would help him?" Donny asked with hope, hugging his injured brother closer.

After those words so desperately asked, no one said a thing as they waited for an answer, then they heard a moan of pain.

"Yes," the man answered, fast, clear and confident.

And then the man started to move forward. While the turtles were right behind him.

The New York was still the same old, noisy and loud city.

Lights were everywhere, traffic sounds made turtles feel like they were truly home.

They were running through small streets and huge rooftops, glaring at stuff they have never seen before.

Everything would be amazing if not for their dying little brother as they ran through the city. They watched the world blur by, but their focus was on getting help.

As always, Leo started blaming himself while Raph wanted to punch someone out.

Donny was thinking of all that could be wrong with Mikey, his mind racing as he thought of every option.

When suddenly his thoughts were broken by few words as he realized they have slowed down.

"We're here," The bright orange hair dude spoke with a small grin, waving them forward.

Raph, Don and Leo were just standing warily, concern building within as they stared.

Before them was a large house, a human house…this guy was a human but they had been trained…it was ingrained in them to be wary….they didn't know what to do…

Enter it or don't enter.

"Dudes! You're coming or what?!" The man shouted, but didn't wait for an answer as he opened the door.

In no time the turtles stood right behind him.

When they entered the house, they were left with no words as they walked into a large room. It was spacious and carpeted. The house was warm within; a fireplace had a cozy fire. It was decorated with Japanese art and some beautiful water color paintings.

"Wait here, I'm going to call someone," The man spoke quickly, smiling encouragingly as he waved them to the couch before running out of the room.

The turtles were just standing and trying to understand what just happened. _Who was this man? Why were they brought here? Would they be able to save Mikey? Did they just get captured?_

Then they heard a weak moan coming from the injured turtle, his body tensing and his voice crying out in pain before falling back quietly.

"Sssshhhh.., Mikey, its okay. Everything is okay now," Don whispered to Mikey, praying it was true as they waited, concern welling deep inside his core.

Suddenly all turtles jumped of a sound of doors slamming open, a voice saying sternly, "The 3rd lab is free so we'll take him in there," a guy with a white coat said, purple etched along the bottom of the coat jacket. He had entered the room with a book in his hand. They noticed he was wearing glasses and his hair was bright brown but you could see a slight color of purple.

He was walking fast, his long legs sliding across the room as if he was flying almost as he stopped before a wall. He started to push some buttons in the wall, turning to face them asking with a pointed look on his face,

"So are you going to stand there forever? Or are you going to try to save your brothers life?!" He shouted angrily, glaring at all of them.

Raph didn't wait for another invitation as he took Mike from Don's arms and entered the lab.

"Where can I lay him?" Raphael asked worriedly, watching his little brother's head loll to the side of his arm as he walked over.

"Um… Right now the table would be better," the man said, moving around.

Raph didn't argue, being careful as he moved Mikey to the table, placing him gently down, not wanting to aggravate any of his injuries as he did as he was told.

In few seconds Leo and Don entered the lab.

"Oh My God "Don spoke and opened his mouth.

"Hmp," the man said as he smiled.

"Is this all yours? " Don asked.

"Yes," the man answered simply, gazing proudly at his room.

"This is …. Amazing!" Leo added, equally impressed. .

"Ok, guys I need you to leave me with Donny so we can work on your brother," the Man said seriously. He didn't even look at the turtles as he was searching for something on the nearby table.

"Um…. Okay," Donny answered unsure, glancing at his brothers in confusion before they left.

Leo gave a sigh to Raph, knowing that Donny used to kick them out anytime he worked on someone. It had to do with being distracted by them and knew it was easier for him to focus when they weren't in the room so they left the room.

Don and the man were alone with Mikey, starting to work on him, talking easily.

**Raph's POV **

"_This is seriously not cool!" _he thought to himself as he glanced around, his gaze falling onto Leo. Raph sighed, _He always blames himself…this wasn't even his fault!_

"As always," he muttered, sighing, watching as Leo turned to face him, "What?" he asked.

"You're doin' it again," I told him, walking closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm doing what?" Leo asked, clearly surprised at the moment.

"As always, fearless, you're blaming ya' self," Raph said exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Leo said as he glared back at me. His glare was something you can really be scared of.

"I can see ya' clearly! Leo, that wasn't your fault!" I shouted to him, frustrated, clenching my fists in anger.

"Oh so now you …" Leo started to say, his voice sarcastic but I cut him off, "Oh stop it Leo!" I said angrily, pissed off that Leo was playing the blame game.

Leo opened his mouth again to speak but I waved his mouth shut, "Just don't start …. Not now," I said tiredly, trying to control my emotions.

I breathed a few times, regaining control and started walking away from him "and don't blame ya' self" I added quickly, sending him a proud look, "You're da one that saved 'im," as I glanced downwards in shame, not able to face him.

Normal POV

Silence was surrounding the room, and only sometimes you could hear how Don as he was talking with the unknown man in the other room, working together to save their little brother.

Leo and Raph were just standing there, gazing at the wall as the silence descended around them.

Raph was clenching his fists with clear anger but he was breathing deeply. _He didn't know what ta do…can he really lose his baby brother? Shell, we promised ta always protect da little goofball…_

"I don't understand," suddenly Leo spoke; his voice seemingly loud in the room but filled with confused concern.

"What?" Raph asked concerned. _Now what?_

"How do they know?| Leonardo raised his head, now he was staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Know what?!" Raph said confused, his gaze snapping to Leo "Would you like to speak in English because I have no friggin' idea on wha' ya askin'?"

"I mean that guy that we met on rooftop… he knew Mikey's name… and this guy knew Donny's," Leo said sighing, starting to pace, "It would be logical that they know us if its future, but ….."

"But what? " Leo was cut of by a strange voice.

Another man entered the room right then. His hair was dark black with his eyes looking like gold. He had a tattoo on his neck and an airing in his air. His hands were crossed and he looked really pissed as he leaned against the wall.

"Um…. But nothin'," Raph choked out.

The guy turned his gaze at Raph. "Hmph…I had almost forgotten how we looked," The man was talking silently, but you could still hear the words.

They stared at each other, when suddenly Raph started to move his hands to his Sais.

"Wow! "A voice behind them shouted "We will not get to that," he said quickly as he stopped Raph's hand.

"What ya' think ya' doing?!" Raph roared angrily, looking REALLY pissed off now as he glared at the man who stopped him.

The guy looked at Raphael with a calm glare, his hair was dark brown and his head was held high. His looked so calm, his grip was strong and confident as he watched Raphael.

Then he turned his glare at the man standing near Raph.

"How is he?" He asked him curiously.

"Don't know. Genius hadn't left his lab yet," He answered back, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see. Well our bro isn't in his best shape right now," he said before turning to Leo, "Leonardo, can I ask what happened?" he asked quickly, changing the subject despite the questions that now filled Leo's head.

Leo walked closer to them, wanting to asked questions but refrained for the moment, "Yes…" He said sighing, rubbing the back of his neck as he explained, "we were visiting a planet named Himerija. And the inhabitants of that planet weren't really friendly..."

"So they attacked us," Raph cut in, interrupting Leo. Leonardo glanced at Raph irritated but continued, "As I was saying …."

"With out no reason," Raphael cut Leo off again, smirking.

Leo looked pissed and glared at Raph, opening his mouth to snap at him when a voice interrupted him again, "And Mikey was crushed," explained Don's whose voice came from the lab as the doors opened, "So can I ask you, who are you?"

Everyone was silent. They looked at each other and then the calm one spoke with a sigh, "It's a long story …."

"And we have the time," Donny answered calmly, watching the man curiously.

"Then you want to sit down for this. Trust us, it's a good idea," The man with a coat said with a grin as he plopped down in a nearby chair.


End file.
